Their Precious Friendship
by Elie.N.P
Summary: He wasn't in the mood to bicker with her, not over such a thing, not as long as his heart would be pounding so hard in his chest.


**This is a short one-shot about Rose and Scorpius. Romance is in the air but isn't the most important thing they have together. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**ElieNP**

* * *

**Their precious friendship**

He slammed the door in her face then collapsed on his bed. He wouldn't answer to her shouts or unlock his room. He'd show her how stubborn he could be – as much as her actually.

"Scorpius open that door! Don't try to ignore me! We both know it won't work!"

He stuck his tongue out in her direction.

"Scorpius!"

He closed his eyes. It was unfortunate he couldn't do the same with his ears. Rose was banging louder and louder on the door.

"We need to talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk with you!" he finally shouted back.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! And come out of your den!"

"Stop yelling first!" he retorted.

The next bang was so hard that it made him both jump and fear the wooden panel wouldn't last.

"I am not yelling!" she shouted, marking a pause between each word.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow - still at the door. "Sure you aren't," he snickered.

"I can hear you! Now open that door before I do it myself!"

He tensed a little. Was she really going to burst it open? Could she do that?

"Scorpius!"

The hinges shook threateningly. How could he be such a fool, of course she'd do it!

"Scorpius," her tone had become low.

The young man instantaneously jumped off his bed and hurried to grab the doorknob.

"I will open-" a flash of what had happened suddenly came back to his mind. This sort of exchange between them was so usual that it'd successfully made him forget that the present situation wasn't usual. It was more serious, more important, at least to him. "I won't let you open that door!" he declared.

"We need to talk," she said more gently. "Scorpius, I know I hurt you but-"

It was his turn to bang on the door. "Stop!" He couldn't believe he'd been able to forget what had just happened. "I don't want to hear anything about it."

"Scorpius?"

"Just leave. Please," he added in a breath.

He wasn't in the mood to bicker with her, not over such a thing, not as long as his heart would be pounding so hard in his chest. It hurt, a lot, and to know she was right behind the door only increased his pain.

"Scorpius," Rose softly called. "We really need to talk."

"G'night Rose."

Their conversation – if you could call their exchange thus – was over. To run through the halls to his room - with her going after him - had been a moment of oblivion. Now that reality had taken back its rights, Scorpius wasn't able to keep the mask up any longer. He couldn't be as childish as usual. He didn't feel like doing his best not to make her worry. He promised himself he'd apologize for not having opened the door when his wound would be less painful.

"Tomorrow," he murmured and knew she'd heard him as she whispered back in a gentle tone. "Good night Scorpius."

The young man collapsed on his bed once again with a whine. As much as he tried to get rid of them, the memories wouldn't leave him in peace.

He slapped his forehead in frustration. He'd been a fool to think Rose could have reacted in another way. What he'd done was sheer craziness. He growled and turned on his stomach. He should have known better than to act on an impulse, above all when their friendship was at stake!

"I suck," he sighed.

Rose would forgive him and forget about his stupid move because they were friends, but he, on the contrary, wouldn't be able to erase the memories from his mind. They'd keep coming back each time he'd see her, each time he'd think about her – which happened a lot.

She'd do her best to cheer him up and go on as if nothing had ever happened. She'd do that because their friendship was important to her.

"At least she likes you in some way," he bitterly mumbled.

She liked him as a friend, almost as a sibling. He'd been deceived by such an affection. Stupidly, he'd thought he could hope for more. He'd seen encouraging signs where, in reality, there had been nothing special. His hope had been deceiving him so much it'd led him to make the biggest mistake of his life so far. After his confession she might have stopped wanting to be his friend. His naïvety might have broken their precious friendship!

"Scorpius get out of your den! I know everything!"

Scorpius buried his head further into his pillow.

"I can't believe you did it! Are you insane?"

"Yes!" he cried.

He knew, without having to hear any threats, that Albus wouldn't hesitate to break the door if he didn't get an answer quickly enough.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing I suppose!"

"But this is something only a fool would do!"

"Then I guess I'm a fool!"

"Rose is really feeling bad! What are you going to do?"

"How do you think I feel?"

"But you're the responsible! You have to do something!"

Scorpius' feet automatically led him to the door. "I won't apologize for that!" he yelled.

He was clenching and unclenching his fists. If Albus had been in front of him he'd probably have punched his face already.

He'd promised he'd apologize for not having opened the door, but he'd never apologize for having confessed. Why should he? It wasn't his fault if his feelings for Rose had grown deeper than what friendship allowed. He definitely wouldn't apologize for that. Besides he was certain Rose wasn't expecting him to do that either. It'd be cruel to ask such a thing from him.

"Scorpius?" Albus called in the same gentle tone Rose had used earlier.

"I won't apologize for that." He shook his head, his eyes were stinging.

"You should open that door, if not for me, do it for her."

"Later," Scorpius replied in a breath.

He hated to sound so pitiful, however he wasn't in the mood to care right now. He felt hurt, heart-broken and would probably remain in such a state for a while.

"She needs to talk to you," Albus insisted.

"Not now!" Scorpius retorted while punching the wall beside the door. "I understand she feels bad, but I'm the one who has been rejected!"

"She is your friend-"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Right now I really don't care," he weakly repeated while collapsing on the floor. "I don't want to be her friend."

He squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too late. Tears were already flooding his cheeks.

"It's all right Scorpius. You only need to talk together and-"

"No!"

"Don't be a brat you-"

"I'm not a brat, just a fool. Leave me in peace," he mumbled.

"Scorpius-"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Albus was about to retort but decided against it at the last second.

When he'd heard about the incident from Rose he'd hoped the situation wasn't that catastrophic. He'd hoped Scorpius had been fooling around as he was used to doing. Unfortunately his confession had been a true one. After an eternity, Scorpius had finally got serious enough to dare confess his feelings to the girl – the only one – he truly liked, and here was the result. Failure.

"You know where you can find me if you want to talk. Don't hesitate to come," Albus said after some seconds of silence. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I thought-"

"That I wasn't being serious," Scorpius cut him off. "It's nothing, I understand. Go away now."

"Scorpius-"

"Later," the young man pleaded. "Please leave me alone for a while."

He waited for the steps of his friend to fade away before going back to his bed. When he woke up on the morrow he'd certainly act as if nothing had happened. He'd go to see Rose, greet her with a huge smile, ease her worries and tell her everything would be as per usual.

He'd do that for her, because he loved her and didn't want her to suffer from his own pain.

Though she was the first girl to have broken his heart, their friendship meant too much. He wouldn't allow them to be away from each other.

Because he loved her, he'd do his best to be her friend.

No matter how painful it'd be for him.


End file.
